Forgive and Forget
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Forgive and forget. Not likely. Ingrid isn't ever going to forget. But she might forgive one of them.
1. Ingrid

Her dad had loved her once. Her mother had to. They'd been a normal family - well as normal as you could be when you're all both vampires and Draculas. She'd rarely been allowed to call him dad - too human. She'd rarely been allowed to eat ice cream and junk food - too human and bad for the fangs. She couldn't make friends - way, way too human.

But they'd been happy. They had balls and parties and she used to dance on her father's toes to learn and he'd taught her how to be as cruel as a vampire could be. And if sometimes he wished for a son - well she didn't care. She'd only been a toddler. All she'd known was that her father wanted another child and it wasn't like she'd known what an heir was at that age.

So when her mother was pregnant she was excited. Someone else to play with, she'd thought.

Her father had been given a son.

He didn't have time for his daughter anymore - he had his precious heir. He only had time for his heir.

Even her mother had been abandoned in her husband's fervour until she in turn abandoned them. Ingrid was left with a father that ignored her and a brother she hated.

Well that was fine with her. Her mother had shown she would always let her down but her father was still here - he must still like her, at least a bit, right?

She stayed with him for that small hope.

And then she stayed with him because she didn't have anywhere else to go.

She couldn't decide whether it was a good thing she had faint memories of the time before her brother was born. Would it be better if she couldn't remember being appreciated at all?

No.

She'd act like a doormat then. Now, as it was, she remembered that life could be better and could get better if she made it happen.

She still hated her brother - but it was hard, particularly when he was the only one nice to her and he agreed with her with her sarcastic thoughts about their parents. Maybe not with the humans - but you couldn't have everything in life and Ingrid was happy for anything. For now.

One day she'd prove she was better than them all.

She'd never forgive either of her parents. She was looking forwards to the looks on their faces, particularly her father's when they realised their daughter was the best of them all. Maybe she'd keep Vlad around as an assistant.

But she would never let herself forget it was his fault her life had been so awful.


	2. Vlad

**Here's a second chapter to this - I hope you like it xx Please read and review xx**

**Vlad's POV**

He wasn't an idiot - no matter what Ingrid liked to say. He knew why she hated him.

She hated him because father put him first, before her, and because mother had left after he was born, and because she felt unloved. And she forgot that it wasn't really his fault - the Count had been the one to abandon her, not Vlad. In fact, it was quite the opposite - he would much rather have Ingrid as the heir, and have his father stop pestering him. He _liked_ mortals.

Ingrid didn't.

She would have made a much better heir.

It wasn't _his_ fault the Count was sexist, only the fact that their father was so old as that women were doormats.

So he blamed Ingrid's attitude on their father, because if he was a proper father more of the time then Ingrid wouldn't feel like this.

She would feel loved. She wouldn't feel abandoned for the sake of Vlad.

Once upon a time she'd known that and she hadn't taken her anger out on him too seriously.

Once upon a time he'd forgiven her for the anger she _did_ take out on him - after all, it would have to make her snap sometime.

But not now.

Now she was cruel and heartless, despite the fact that it wasn't Vlad's fault, not really. They'd both changed, both become more ruthless, less caring.

Now she was spiteful and pitiless, and he couldn't blame it on their father any more.

It was no one's fault but her own.

He couldn't forgive her for this. Not this time.


	3. The Count

**I decided the Count's POV fit in here, so here it is x I hope you like it and please read and review :) xx**

**The Count's POV**

He liked to tell himself that it wasn't his fault. Once upon a time it would have been very different - he would have been proud of her, learning from his teachings like that, but not for this.

He remembered Ingrid as a child, tiny and desperate for approval. He'd given it to her then, because she was his only child and heir.

And then he'd had a son.

It _wasn't_ his fault that he'd been born in a century where to have a son was far more important than to have a daughter, so his reaction wasn't. He'd never kept his want for a son secret - quite the opposite - and Ingrid had seemed almost excited at first.

That changed quickly.

As he favoured his new son, Ingrid quickly learned to loathe her brother and he barely noticed but to praise her new found cruelty. That was last time he'd told her he was proud of her, until he found out who she was using her newfound skills on.

It had driven a wedge between his children before they'd even had the chance, pitting his daughter against his son for affection she would never gain.

The century he was born in wasn't his fault.

But he saw this coming, saw the desperation in his daughter's eyes as she grew frantic for some kind of acknowledgment from her father.

And he hadn't cared.

So as much as he'd like to, as much as he'd like to pretend, he can't forget that this is his fault.

His daughter is something he can't even recognise anymore and that's his fault, not Ingrid's or Vlad's.

And neither of them will forgive him for that.


End file.
